


If You Fall

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Reylo [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Married Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Parent Ben Solo, Parent Rey (Star Wars), Parents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: When Ben gets with Max to teach him how to ride a bike, Rey relives some memories of their son’s early childhood.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677874
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	If You Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)

“I can’t do it,” Max decided, grasping the stirring of the bike so tight in his hands she could see them get pale from afar.

Behind him, holding his seat, Ben’s grasp seemed to get tighter, and he sought his son’s face with his eyes. Rey was just watching in silence. They were standing at the large yard of the house he’d inherited from his family, ready and set to teach their oldest son, Max, to ride a bike. This had been a full-on mission: The twins, Jon and Leo, were visiting Finn and Poe for the weekend, and Amy was spending the day with Leia and Han.

Four kids were a handful, but they weren’t ones to complain. Rey never had a true family before the Solo’s and Ben was a lonely child, so when the time came to have their own family, they knew they knew that the bigger the better.

She got pregnant with Max after their very first month trying; he was the cutest baby Rey had ever seen, and Ben was completely smitten by him. They decided to try for another kid when Max was a bit over two, and it was a surprise when they found out they were expecting twins, but Leia and Luke were very proud: It ran in the family anyway. They were happy to agree, though, that Tim and Tom, or Tim and Jim were terrible combinations for names, and Leo and Jon would be much less prone to teasing from other kids when they grew up.

Amy was supposed to be their last baby. She was adorable, three years younger than the twins and such a quiet baby Rey sometimes feared she was doing something wrong. Max was a velcro baby – he required her full attention, needed to be tied around her the whole day everyday and she was definitively his favourite parent and the twins were loud, always reactive to the smallest of thing, but Amy was quiet and a big daddy’s princess that Rey had to bring herself into accepting it and it took a long time.

They were happy with four kids, they were complete with four kids… But then she got pregnant again. This time, completely by accident. Little Ava was coming in four months and everyone was excited to meet her.

With so many kids – and all of them under 10 - they were often afraid that they were making some mistake they should be making, that they weren’t giving their kids enough of their times, or that they failed to recognise that one of their kids was feeling like the Ron Weasley of the house. So, they had their own plan. They played with their kids every day, of course, but once a week, each kid had a full one-hour playtime where the parent’s attention was all theirs, and one with each parent. Once a month, they would take one of the kids alone for their own special date, to do whatever they wanted without the other kids. They were fortunate they had enough money to do that without worrying about the finances, and it made the kids happy. Today, they had sent everyone away to spend time with Max and teach him to ride a bike after he’d been longing for an experience free of training wheels.

“You _can_ do it,” Ben corrected the boy.

“But I’m scared,” Max insisted.

His father’s expression softened.

“I know,” he nodded. “And I was nervous when I first did this, but it’s okay. Once you learn how to ride a bike, you never forget it. And if you fall, just stand up and try again. I’ll be right here.”

The boy looked at him, and Rey put a hand over her heart.

“What if I get hurt?” her son asked, still scarred.

“I’m right here,” her husband affirmed. “I told you. We’re gonna get you up and clean anything that needs to be cleaned, and we’ll both be right here to help you.”

Rey watched them in silence and held back a smile when Max sat straight on his seat.

“Go on,” Ben encouraged him. “I’m right here.”

Rey though breathed in deeply, remembering one day when Max was just a baby, just the three of them.

_Ben was on his knees on the other side of the room, facing Rey and the boy at her feet. Max was trying to stand up after falling flat on his butt, trying his first steps._

_“_ _It’s okay,” Ben assured him. “I’m right here to hold you, just come. Come on.”_

_Their son babbled something Rey couldn’t understand, and her husband shook his head._

_“_ _No. You have to walk to me. I can’t pick you up if you do not come to me,” he instructed as if he’d understood his words. “Take step by step, you don’t need to rush. if you fall, just stand up and try again. I’ll be right here.”_

_When Max stood up, Rey’s hands quickly ran up to protect him from falling again, but he didn’t even glance at her while he tried his first steps. His eyes were in Ben, glued to him like was everything he needed._

_“_ _Very good, Max,” he encouraged him. “Come. Come to my arms.”_

_A few steps later, he fell into Ben’s arms, and his father smiled like she’d never seen him smile before._

_“_ _That’s it,” he stood up, holding him close and bouncing up and down. “Good boy. Good boy. Did you see it, Rey? He was walking! Good boy, Max!”_

_Rey nodded, too caught in her emotions to say much._

_“_ _Yes, he was.”_

_Ben smiled back at Max, and Rey watched her son’s smiling face. What was he thinking? Did he understand what that meant?_

The same smile was on Max’s face now. Ben had walked him half his way, but now he had released the seat and their son was driving his bike all on his own.

Ben smiled openly at his wife when he noticed her presence that close and she saw the same sparkle in his eyes from when Max had given his first steps. He was proud of their boy.

Rey jumped when she heard a crash, and ran to her son at the same time Ben did it, finding him on the floor under the bike.

“Max!” she exclaimed. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he muttered, looking at his scraped knee.

Her heart raced in her chest, and she was quick to try and lower down to see it, but it proved to be impossible.

“Do you want to go back inside?” she asked. “Maybe you can try again tomorrow.”

Her son shook his head. Sometimes, he was just like Rey, and never left anything unfinished.

“Are you sure?” she insisted, pulling the bike with her.

“Yeah,” he stood up. “Dad has my back.”

She looked at Ben, and he just pulled the bike back at its right position.

“Be careful with him,” she insisted.

“I will,” he confirmed.

Ben leant down and gave her lips a peck before walking to their son.

“Okay, let’s try again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)


End file.
